This invention relates to the printing arts and more particularly to a novel mechanism for expressing the ink from the body of an inking roller to its periphery, and for spreading the ink evenly over its entire periphery for coating a printing head which is impressed thereagainst, so that the head will impress a clear imprint of its indicia on the selected material.